


Древнее зло бродит по коридорам

by whisky_soda



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Dark, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Аудиофик:<br/><span class="small">Listen or <a href="http://prostopleer.com/tracks/5505818i0Ru">download Древнее зло бродит по коридорам for free</a> on <a href="http://prostopleer.com/">Prostopleer</a></span><br/>Размещение: только с разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote>





	Древнее зло бродит по коридорам

**Author's Note:**

> Аудиофик:  
> Listen or [download Древнее зло бродит по коридорам for free](http://prostopleer.com/tracks/5505818i0Ru) on [Prostopleer](http://prostopleer.com/)  
> Размещение: только с разрешения автора

И вновь добро пожаловать в эфир на волну «Мы из джаза». С вами на связи по-прежнему я, Клаудиа Уокен, и «Страшные сказки старого Нью-Йорка»!   
И к нам пришел вопрос. Господин Ферме интересуется: как вам настолько правдоподобно удается играть в фильмах ужасов, сложно ли это или вам посчастливилось участвовать в каких-нибудь трагических событиях, и теперь вы используете свой личный опыт, или, быть может, вас кто консультирует?  
Ой, большое спасибо за комплимент моей работе. Я люблю играть в фильмах ужасов. Это весело. И в то же время это большая работа – в том числе и консультантов. Для фильма «Лаборатория зла: восставшие из пробирок» меня консультировал мой прапрадед, он гениальный ученый. Прапра, если ты меня слушаешь, целую в обе щеки! Он рассказал мне про различные генетические эксперименты и позволил погулять по своей лаборатории, пообщаться с персоналом. А для триллера «Вашингтонская мясорубка», где я играла маньяка, меня консультировал друг семьи, талантливый агент ФБР, которого я тоже очень люблю! Я никак не могла найти нужную эмоцию для сцены, когда мой герой играет в прятки с полицией, и пришлось звонить аж в час ночи… Теперь это одна из моих любимых сцен.   
У меня одаренная и разносторонняя семья, к которой я могу обратиться за помощью в любое время суток.   
Так что да – у меня есть консультанты.  
И личный опыт – тоже. Но, увы, его не так много. В прошлом году я была на лайнере, который захватила группа террористов. Увы, со мной были телохранители. А до этого свадьбу дяди Фиро и тети Эннис чуть не сорвала какая-то там религиозная секта. Столько было кровищи! К сожалению, под скамью меня спрятал лично прадед – с ним иногда очень трудно спорить. Так что, в основном, я пользуюсь советами своих консультантов и богатым воображением.  
А теперь мы вернемся к теме нашей ночи. К нам на форум пришла история от слушателя, решившего остаться неизвестным. Он пишет, что ему десять лет, и он расскажет про древнее зло, живущее рядом с нами.

***

В самом центре Манхэттена, у всех на виду, за стеклянными дверьми, белоснежной кладкой и доброй улыбкой швейцара живет древнее зло, пришедшее из-за океана. Оно питается по расписанию, очень любит маленьких деток, науку и чистоту. Поэтому стены, коридоры и окна творения рук человеческих (и строителей больше никто не видел) блестят как на солнышке.   
И только шаги отдаются гулким эхом в пустых коридорах.   
Цок-бдым-бдым-цок-бдым-цок,– к вам идет Маркиза Ангелов со своей свитой. И пленники, навечно проклятые быть замурованными среди этих стен, только сильнее вжимаются в холодную поверхность лабораторных столов. Цепляются за острые края. Кап-кап, капает кровь на чистый пол. Кто-то боится, кому-то уже все равно, кто-то повторяет таблицу умножения, осознанную лишь утром. Первые и последние – бедняги, обреченные на зависть к своим бесчувственным товарищам.   
Цок-бдым-цок-цок-бдыщ-звяк-бдым-цок-цок, – Маркиза Ангелов со свитой обходит каждого. Скрипят ручки, записывая данные о ходе экспериментов. Кап-кап – отсчитывает кровь шаги. Сердце стучит в ушах.  
– Посмотрите, кто у нас осознал себя, – с улыбкой склоняется Маркиза Ангелов.   
И в этот момент нет ничего прекрасней и ужасней любви в ее глазах.

Потом приходит Белый Человек. У него желтые глаза и холодные руки. Его можно принять за своего, если бы не внимательный взгляд, редкие эмоции и скальпели с букетиком полевых цветов в нагрудных карманах. Ты никогда не знаешь, когда он придет. Потому что стены этого проклятого здания в сговоре с ним: эхо шагов Белого Человека никогда не раздастся в коридоре.  
Он приходит один, скользит между столами, поднимая планшеты с записями об исследованиях, делает пометки. Белый Человек наблюдает и дает указания.   
– Ты уже нашел свое имя? – ласково интересуется он.  
И в этот момент в его взгляде мелькает смешанная с удовлетворением гордость за удачный опыт. И чтобы еще раз увидеть подобное одобрение, ты готов отдать жизнь ради целей Белого Человека. Даже через много лет, когда ты убедишься, что навсегда останешься для него всего лишь лабораторным образцом.

Другой ночью коридоры молчат – призрак маленькой девочки в черном платье ходит бесшумно. Ей опять не спится: она выбралась из кровати, надела мягкие тапочки и теперь бродит по лаборатории в поисках своего отца.  
– Во время пикника я нашла маленькие цветы, – тихо рассказывает она, скользя по чистой поверхности пола. – Я сорвала их и подарила отцу.  
Призрак девочки – единственный, кто разговаривает с ними.  
– Папа сказал, что цветы бывают разными, – она встает на цыпочки, подтягивается на руках и заглядывает на каждый стол. – Те, что я нашла, называются Mat-ri-ca-ria, многолетние цветковые растения семейства Сложноцветных.  
– Добрый вечер, мистер Гриффин, – девочка постоянно здоровается с этим странным существом, вечно молчащим в ответ. Но ты не можешь повернуть голову, закрепленную ремнями, – и мистер Гриффин остается загадкой.  
– Я надеюсь, они ему понравились, – вздыхает призрак маленькой девочки над ухом.  
– Привет, – шепотом говорит она.  
У призрака маленькой девочки желтые глаза и внимательный взгляд.

Топ-топ-топ, – мрачно отзываются коридоры.   
Топ-топ-топ, – шаги Белого плотника слышны издалека.  
Топ-топ-топ, – и даже бесчувственные съеживаются от вибрации стен.  
Белый Плотник никогда не скрывает себя – ни звуком, ни запахом. Когда он открывает дверь, металлический аромат проникает в ноздри, заставляя задыхаться.   
– Так пахнет кровь, – на следующую ночь спокойно отвечает на вопрос о запахе Белого Плотника призрак девочки. – У крови металлический привкус. Его ты и чувствуешь. А еще он пахнет жидкостью переработанных гомункулов. Но ты этого не замечаешь. Потому что ты сам пахнешь так же.  
Белый Плотник уже в дверях понимает, кто из них пробудился. Поэтому он не ходит с осмотрами. Напевая что-то под нос, он подходит к определенным столам. И по крикам можно понять, насколько он далеко от тебя.   
Третий стол справа. Четвертый ряд. Второй. Соседний стол.  
В нос бьет запах крови. Ты задерживаешь дыхание и зажмуриваешь глаза. Белый Плотник не разговаривает, он изучает на практике.  
По твоему крику сосед слева понимает – Белый Плотник рядом.

Но хуже всего – остаться на целую ночь наедине с себе подобными. У кого-то ослаблены ремни – и они легко выпутываются из них, бродят по лаборатории. Кто-то просто падает и лежит, плача всю ночь. Кто-то находит скальпель. Плюх-шмяк, – нож легко входит в плоть: в тело, в глаза. А сошедший с ума наблюдает, капая слюной на твое лицо, и режет-режет-режет. Кто-то смеется.   
Иногда к ним приходит Голос. У него нет тела – он скачет по лаборатории, вселяется в гомункулов и, забавляясь, разговаривает разными голосами. Голос рассказывает о людях. Иногда он рассказывает страшные истории про того, кто к ним еще не не приходил – про Человека-Птицу, который заставляет всех быть счастливыми и улыбаться, даже если они этого совсем не хотят.   
– Он сам не знает, что такое быть счастливым, – смеется голос. – Но он придет, вот увидите! Однажды он придет! И заставит вас улыбаться и чувствовать!  
Кто-то, уже совсем пробудившийся, подойдет к разговаривающему телу и, чтобы заткнулся, поставит капельницу с жидкостью другого гомункула. И Голос сбежит из тела, сходящего с ума от борьбы с другим разумом.  
– Мы исследуем! – смеются гомункулы.  
– Мы исследуем! – отражается эхом от стен.  
И нас никто не слышит.

***

Ну, что ж мои дорогие совершеннолетние дети, надеюсь, сегодня мы с нашим Анонимным автором вас хорошо напугали? Если так, то до новых встреч в полночь в эфире нашего радио. А к Анонимному автору у меня есть предложение: вы не хотите, чтобы по вашей истории сняли фильм? Свяжитесь со мной. Я уверена: мой прапра поспособствует нам в этой идее.  
И с вами был проект "Мы из джаза" и я, ваша Клаудиа Уокен. Доброй-доброй вам ночи!


End file.
